Prodigy
by Platinum Egoiste
Summary: There was a time that Itachi did think about love. Just not about his. ItaHinaSasu? Oneshot.


PE: Ehh...

I found this on my laptop from months ago.

"Holy crap", moment here.

-I'll be back on here, but only rarely.-

x

* * *

x

Itachi was indeed a prodigy. He had the classic brooding stare, the emotionless moves, and the anti-social aura. Not that every prodigy was like him but it would make you think...

Why the hell are they (the prodigies) so damn depressed all the time? They were smarter than the people of their family, were so skilled that they beat people higher of ranks, and no one would be able to beat their caliber.

Shouldn't they be happy with all that power?

Itachi doesn't think so. He thinks they are normal human beings, with normal emotions and bodies...but just cursed.

They are cursed, the Uchiha says, because prodigies are not allowed to love.

x

* * *

x

A young Itachi sat in his room, with an quill in his hand. It was old-fashioned, he thought, but it was better use of the bird he killed earlier.

The feather in his hand dripped with ink as the Uchiha pondered on what to write. His black eyes roamed around the plain room for inspiration. They finally settled on a picture of his mother and an even younger Sasuke, smiling. His baby brother had only a few teeth, but the messy traditional hair and smooth skin made up for the cuteness.

He tapped the quill, making a dot on the paper as ideas raced into his mind. The lithe feather suddenly had a mind of its own.

_Love. _

_It is a controversial feeling that seems to drive many people to the bane of their sanity.  
Many are hopeful, seeking the "one" for them throughout their entire lives.  
Things like our family, friends, and dear pets even--do we not care for them? If we treasure and are fond of these people enough, is that love?_

Itachi stopped for a minute, rereading what he just wrote. The shining ink mirrored off the moonlight. He asked himself, what really is love? Was it something you are born with? Is it something you just naturally feel?

Or was it when his baby brother had given that white rose to that shy indigo-haired girl because he said it matched her eyes? Then again, why was Sasuke blushing at the time?

The elder Uchiha sighed as he ran thin fingers through his loose hair. Maybe he was better at describing what love was **not**...

_Love is not when you hang out with them and spend time together--that is friendship, one of the few things nearest to out hearts.  
It is not when you help and easily forgive them when they create a problem--that is sympathy, which can be easily translated to pity.  
It is not when their kiss and touch seems to melt your body on the spot--that is passion.  
It is not when you crave their body each day, as that is lust._

_Love is not when you steal glances at them when they are not looking--that is an infatuation or crush.  
It is also not when you get angry every time they are with someone else, as that is jealously rearing its ugly head in.  
And alas, love is not when you claim to think about them every second, as that is what you would call impossible.  
There are many things this emotion is mistaken for. As hate, As pity, As empathy._

He paused again, raising an eyebrow at his own cynicism.

"Hmm..."

_Love is a very complex word and cannot be describe so easily within any mortal vocabulary. Love is actually a mix of everything I just said that was not. _

_It is a feeling that affects your entire body and it is so extremely painful that you cannot even begin to feel the pain until they have left.  
Every move and sight changes as you are willing to give everything up for that person: your money, time, your life and its eventual end._

_And it seems the mere thought of the person just seems to make you smile._

Itachi looked out the window and saw the bright, full moon.

His brother was probably looking outside too, thinking about the white-eyed girl. The moon _did _match her eyes...

He shook his head. No, he thought, do not think about the girl. _We _are not allowed to love.

_Love is when you search for a flawed person..._

Besides, the Uchiha snorted mentally, she belongs with my brother.

_...That you are able to see flawlessly._

He would not be jealous of his brother.

Never.

x

* * *

x

PE: Has someone done this before?

I dunno...

If someone has, then tell me. I haven't been here in a damn long time (cursed disease!).

Otherwise, spare a review?


End file.
